Beast Boy's Rant 3
by ravengirlxx
Summary: It's a rant and Beast Boy is all upset! Rating for language.


Disclaimer: HEY THAR! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! [LAUGHS HISTERICALLY UNTIL SIDES FALL OFF. LITERALLY.]

A/N: HEY! I'M WRITING A RANT BECAUSE I'M HAVING SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK FOR MY STORIES SO HERE WE GOOOOOOO!

You know that time in the middle of the night where your brain is totally and completely relaxed and you're too tired to even dream BUT THEN YOUR STOMACH DECIDES TO GET ANGRY AS FUCK AND STARTS GRUMBLING AND TRYING TO CAUSE AN EARTHQUAKE?! Yeah, this happened last night. It's 3 o'clock in the morning and my stomach starts dancing for food, so I get up and go into the kitchen to get some cereal or something. I reach in the cabinet and pull out the Frosted Flakes (Don't own dem) and I start to pour it in my bowl. Except, nothing pours into the bowl because the box is fucking empty! WHAT! IT'S 3 O'CLOCK IN THE DAMN MORNING AND I JUST WANT SOME CEREAL AND THERE'S NON. LEFT. Frosted Flakes are my favorite and I really wanted some. SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE ARE ALWAYS DOING THIS! Cyborg to be exact. He comes in and can't control himself with his stupid stomach emotions and starts eating everything until it's gone. Then you have lil ole me that doesn't get anything! I almost _peed_ myself because I was crying so hard. Why? Why me? Couldn't it have been like, Starfire or something? Not Robin though, he would have woken us all up to see if Slade finished the cereal or something. He's obsessively scary sometimes even though Slade is dead, but he doesn't ever stay "dead" for long. Which sucks cuz every now and then Robin will go all loco and start beating the shit out of stuffed animals because they may have video cameras in the eyes. I don't even…

But better me than Raven (all though she doesn't eat cereal). She would've been all like crazy and junk and throwing chairs.

*Hungry Raven Role Play*

Raven: *Goes into cabinet to get tea* Umm, where's my tea?

Me: I don't know

Cy: * Nervous and about to loose his mind* Yeah, how would we know?

Raven: Well, that was a special tea for a special time for when I'm in a special mood. *Eyes start glowing black*

Me: *turns around* Uhh, Raven? Are you okay?

Raven: *hair starts swirling and eyes change to white which is even scarier* No, do I look all right?

Cy: *Turns around* Yeah…?

Raven: WELL I'M NOT! *STARTS THROWING CHAIRS AT US* WHO DRANK MY TEA?!

Me: *Ducks behind couch with Cyborg.* Dude, who drank her tea? I know I didn't!

Cy: Uhhh…

Me: * Whisper yelling* Oh WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

Cy: It looked good.

Raven: *Comes around side of couch. Picks up Cyborg and throws him into the hall*

Me: *Stands up* What are you doing?

Raven: This is NOT the time of the month to take my tea! *Starts to walk out to demolish Cyborg*

Me: *Thinking to self* Oh she's gonna kill me for this. *Throws shoe at her. It hits her right on the back of her head*

Raven: *Turns around slowly* WHAT. THE. FUCK. WAS THAT FOR?!

Me: Surprise?

Raven: Surprise my ASS! *Starts coming for me throwing stuff*

Me: SHIT SHIT SHIT!

*Hungry (PMS) Raven Role Play*

Yeah, that wouldn't be good. But, I just wanted some cereal! Damn. And also, I'm really pissed about some shit! You're never gonna believe this but, Raven got a _boyfriend_! When she told us, I almost _died_. I don't know why but I felt all upset at the moment. I don't even know why. I'm not jealous though! WTF, why would I be? Fine. I'll let _you_ be the judge.

*Piss Off BF Shit*

Raven: Hey you guys? I have something to tell you.

Everyone: Wutttttttt?

Raven: I uhh…kinda sorta…have a uhh… *starts blushing and junk*

Starfire: A what?

Raven: A boyfriend.

Cy: *Jumps up and down* GIRL THAT'S SOOO GREAT!

Robin: What the hell, Cyborg?

Starfire: OHH FRIEND THIS IS MOST EXCITING!

Cy: oMG GIRL! THIS IS FANTASTIC!

Robin: Congrats (Wtf Robin?)

Starfire: *Notices me still sitting on couch* Friend, Beast Boy? Are you not happy for Raven?

Me: Yeah. I'm so fucking happy. *Walks out in extremely badass manner that no other human being could ever achieve*

*Piss Off BF Shit Ended*

I don't know why I got so pissed but I ended up leaving the tower for like, 3 hours until I realized I forgot to give Cy his meds. He NEEDS those things. Anyways, how the fuck did she get a boyfriend so out of the blue? Who was he? oMG I GOTTA MEET THIS BITCH! He's probably a total jerk. Ooooooohhhh I'm going to Raven right now and telling her I gotta me this fool!

[_11:29 P.M. 11/23/12]_

oMFG! oMFG! oMFG! I MET THAT LITTLE JERK AND oMG HE'S SUCH A CONTROLLING JACKASS!

*Meeting With Jerky BF That Sucks Ass*

Raven: Connor, this is my friend Beast Boy. Beast Boy, this is Connor.

Me: Yeah. Nice to meet you, Connor.

Connor: Yeah, dir auch.

Me: Dafuq?

Raven: Uhh, Connor. He doesn't speak German. *To me* He said 'same to you'.

Me: Fantastic.

Connor: Well, Rae, I'm going to go wash my hands. Excuse me. *Goes to wash his dumbass hands*

Me: I don't like him.

Raven: What? Why not?

Me: He's a jerk, I can tell. *Takes sip of water in a really badass way*

Raven: Just because he can speak German and is sophisticated does _not_ make him a jerk.

Me: We'll see.

Connor: *Comes back and sits down*

Me: So, Connor, tell me about yourself.

Connor: Well, I love reading and am in the process of writing a fantasy novel. I like quiet places and people. I usually don't do much interacting outside of my friends.

Me: Coooooool. So Raven, how was your day? You look a little uptight. *Puts arm around shoulder in very caring yet badass friend sorta way*

Connor: *Removes my hand roughly* Rae, are you okay? *Drags her chair closer to him*

Raven: Umm, yeah. Hold on, I'm going to go to the bathroom. *Leaves*

Connor: Don't you fucking touch her again!

Me: Hold on. Waaaaaaat?

Connor: You think you're some big shot? Well, you're not gonna take her away from me, so just watch it!

Me: Dafuq? I'm sorry but I don't understand why you're yelling at me. But I can tell you right now, if you're gonna be possessive, you might as well break up with Raven now because she doesn't deal with that. I'll let you find that out yourself though. *Leaves in badass way*

*Meeting With Jerky BF Who Sucks Ass Ended*

Can you believe that…that….MUSHROOM! Yeah, I said it, I called him mushroom. And you can't do anything about! He was such a jerk, I don't know how Raven and stand him. And his vulgar language! That stupid, fucking, bitchass, slutfuck, fucklet! How dare her say the F word! I'd never! But I need to pull Raven out of his grasp. Or she'll rip him to shreds on her period! Poor fucklet! And don't you hate it when you're trying to have a conversation with someone and they keep swearing? Like, "SHUT UP! JUST STAY CLEAR OF PROFANITY, DAMN!" Ya know? Well, What can you do? Well, I'm gonna tell Cyborg how stupid Raven's boyfriend is because believe me, he'll kick his ass if need be! I will seeee you laterrrrrr! And hopefully the Connor guy will be disemboweled by Raven by then! That fucklet!

A/N: WAAAAAAAT WAS THAT?! I really have some bad writer's block though. So here you go, merry Christmas or happy holidays or nothing if you didn't celebrate! I luff youuuuu! I don't know why so much swearing, sorry for that.

~Vegetarian


End file.
